Por favor, Espérame
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Como te sentirías, si perdieras a la persona que mas amas? Podrías con eso?. Levi esta apunto de perder lo que mas ama, cuales serán las ultimas palabras que le dirá a aquella persona?..."BL"...


"_**Por favor, Espérame"**_

_**Capitulo único**_

* * *

><p>Oscuridad…era lo único que lograba ver, todo era borroso, sentía un fuerte dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo al igual que un frió abrumador, solo recuerdo que estaba luchando, pero, ¿qué paso después?, no puedo recordarlo, ¿Por qué?.<p>

Porque no escucho nada?. Porque no siento mi cuerpo?. Que sucedió?. Ganamos?

Todo...Por fin termino?.

Cuando por fin logre escuchar un sonido, fue el grito de mis compañeros, estos, se escuchan felices, alegres, pero, porque no puedo gritar como ellos?.

-Eren!...

Eh?, es una voz, alguien me llama, ¿quién es?, se escucha desesperada, quiero responderle, pero, ningún sonido sale de mi boca, porque?...porque no puedo…

-Eren estas bien?

Aquella voz la conozco muy bien, la eh escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde?, a quien le pertenece, se escucha triste y preocupada, ¿Por qué?, todos suenan felices, porque aquella voz no suena igual….

-Eren por favor resiste, quédate conmigo.

Algo me rodea por completo, ¿Qué es?, siento un calor fraternal, muy cálido, me está invadiendo por completo, se siente cálido pero tan desesperado por ser transmitido, pero, ¿porque ahora?, si solo siento frialdad en mi cuerpo, de donde proviene y quien….

-Eren, por favor habla, dime algo lo que sea!...

Aquella voz nuevamente me suplicaba, yo quiero responderle, pero ningún sonido sale de mi garganta, ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos para poder ver quien es, se sienten tan pesados mis parpados, suena muy triste aquella voz. Yo quiero calmarla! Pero no puedo! Quiero decirle que estoy bien! Pero mi voz no me responde, ¡¿Porque!?, No, no puedo permitirlo yo quiero…quiero….

-Es...toy…bi..en

Logre decir aquello con dificultad, sentía que aquel dolor se agrandaba y que no se detendría, pero no me importaba, solo quería tranquilizar a aquella voz que me llamaba, a pesar de que el cansancio se apodero de mis parpados, yo logre abrirlos muy lentamente, pero a pesar de que los tenia abiertos a la mitad, lo único que lograba ver era una silueta muy borrosa, junto aquel hermoso cielo azul que adoraba contemplar, tan calmado y pacífico, lleno de ilusión.

-Descuida, todo estará bien, lo prometo..

Trataba de tranquilizarme, cuando el que quería calmar su pesar era yo, a pesar de que me aseguraba mi bienestar, sonaba muy temblorosa y dudosa aquella voz, pero había algo más, un sentimiento oculto, que no lograba descifrar, ¿cuál era?.

-Saldremos de esta, volveremos y todo se solucionara…

Aquel calor que sentía era proveniente del cuerpo de aquella persona, estaba abrazándome, de una manera tan protectora, como si tuviera miedo de perderme, su abrazo era fuerte con el propósito de no alejarme de su ser, a pesar de que eso posiblemente fuese inevitable… ¿Miedo?...acaso ese era….

-Yo…no…

Logre volver hablar pero con mucha más dificultad, el dolor por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a desapareces, lenta y tortuosamente, el cansancio se apoderaba aún más de mí, tenía sueño, bastante, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, debía abrirlos, no debía dejarme vencer, aunque fuese inútil, aun debía luchar. No me deje vencer y abrí por completo mis ojos, comenzaba a distinguir mi entorno, aquella silueta borrosa comencé a verla con más claridad, esa persona que permanecía a mi lado era la dueña de aquella voz, que con tan solo escuchar su preocupación y angustia, me impulsaba a seguir despierto y no ceder ante el cansancio, lo primero que vi fue una mirada tan gélida y profunda que en esos momentos reflejaba en ella un sinfín de emociones que salían a flote, logré ver quien era, la persona que más amaba y quería en este cruel mundo, se encontraba rodeando con sus brazos mi cuerpo, el cual deje de sentir, aquella persona era…

-Levi…

* * *

><p>Aquel mocoso que tanto amaba, se encontraba totalmente bañado en sangre, el solo ver como cayo después de aquella batalla, sacrificándose por el bien de los demás, fue sumamente doloroso, sentí un enorme y profundo pesar dentro de mí, llegue lo más rápido que pude hasta el, si tan solo hubiera estado junto a él en aquel momento, quizás esto no habría sucedido y el estaría bien y no agonizando como lo estaba haciendo, lo llame e incluso lo moví para que me digiera algo o emitiera aunque fuese un quejido de dolor, pero no escuche nada, la desesperación me invadía y un profundo miedo me albergaba….Si, tenía miedo, aun lo sigo sintiendo, cuando vi como abrió sus ojos dejando ver esos hermosos orbes turquesa y pronunciaba mi nombre, logre alivianarme un poco, pero, esto no me aseguraba nada, le prometí que todo estaría bien, pero, ni siquiera yo lo creía….<p>

-Mocoso, porque tienes que ser tan…. Impulsivo-a pesar de lo que sentía, las mismas palabras de fastidio con las que siempre me dirigía a él, nuevamente salieron de mi boca

-Sar..gento..que suce..dio?

Se notaba a leguas que le costaba hablar, esto solo incrementaba mi angustia de saber lo que ocurriría

-…Nada, no importa, resguardas tus fuerzas las necesitas…-trataba de no darle importancia a lo que sucedía, pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo

-..Yo..lo sien..to- me dijo casi en susurro mientras dejaba escapar de sus ojos aquellas lágrimas, que con solo verlas me hacían sufrir

-No te disculpes, el que debe hacerlo soy yo por dejarte solo…

-…No, yo..fui..quien rom..pio la…promesa..

"_La promesa_", recordé en ese momento, cuando él y yo habíamos prometido que regresaríamos con vida cada vez que saliéramos a alguna expedición y que cuando todo terminara, saldríamos a buscar aquellas tierras maravillosas de las cuales en ocasiones el me relataba hasta el cansancio.

-Tu no la romperás!-grite desesperado-solo quédate con migo!

Las lágrimas que se acumulaba en mis ojos, gritaban por querer salir.

-…lo siento..en verdad..qué..ria..ir con us..ted..

-Cállate!-la angustia era enorme-iras con migo y no puedes decir que no!

-..Lo siento…-susurro mientras plasmaba en su rostro, lo que parecía ser una sonrisa forzada-yo..tengo..una ulti..ma peti..cion-más lagrimas salían de su rostro, parecían no acabar

-…Que cosa?...

-Por favor…viva..en mi lugar…

No lo soporte más, las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos y bajaban por mis mejillas

-..No, Eren, tu vivirás a mi lado…tu..

-….Perdo..neme..por favor-dijo mientras serraba sus ojos lentamente

-No!, Eren no puedes irte!

-...Yo..lo amo-susurro regalándome su última sonrisa

-…Yo también, Eren….

No obtuve respuesta, el había cerrado sus ojos para siempre, solo apoye mi frente contra la suya, llorando la perdida de aquel mocoso que logro darme una razón para vivir, aquella que jamás pude obtener con el pasar de los años, el querer permanecer a su lado y protegerlo con mi vida.

-...Cumpliste tu deber…..ahora, por favor, espérame…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La idea simplemente salio de mi cabeza y "BUM" aquí esta!, espero les guste :) <strong>_

_**Es todo adiós! **_

_**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**_


End file.
